


Hit It

by planetundersiege



Series: Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: We Happy Few (Video Game)
Genre: Dom Sally, F/M, Kinktober 2018, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Punishment, Sarthur, Spanking, prompt, sub arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kinktober 2018: Day 4: Spanking.Sally punishes Arthur.





	Hit It

“S...ally!”

Arthur moaned her name as he was hit with a mix of pleasure and pain, Sally’s hand had just hit his buttocks hard, which made his knees feel like jelly. Precum was leaking out of his dick as he was bending over, arms and knees on the soft sheets of their bed. His buttocks was turning pink from the spankings, yet this was only the beginning.

The woman stood proudly beside the bed, still fully dressed in one of her new tight dresses. Arthur had seemed to enjoy himself a little too much, so it was only natural that he had to be punished before getting what he wanted. And oh so she enjoyed hearing his screams of pleasure, the feeling of being in control, Arthur obeying her every command and begging for more.

”Enjoying yourself aren’t you?”, she asked, taking a step closer. “Everyone loves a good spanking, isn’t that right honey?”

She got a muffled yes as an answer, which was the cue.

“Well, it that’s how you feel then I won’t hold back. You like being punished, don’t you?”

She held her hand high before hitting Arthur’s buttocks with all the power she had, the man moaning at the impact. His moans were intoxicating, so she quickly hit him once more.

“S...sally please…”

“Please what? Is my hands not enough? Want me to get the paddle?”

The man quickly nodded before letting one of his hand touch his member, stroking it as his arousal grew every second. His breath was uneven and you could clearly hear the adrenaline coursing through him just by the breath.

She smiled, again, giving Arthur one last hit before she walked to the drawer, getting the paddle. It had been used a lot, she had forgot to count. At just the sight of it, Arthur moaned again.

So she laughed.

“Arthur you naughty son of a bitch, you definitely need to be punished.”


End file.
